


Dear Theodosia

by ginasfstark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is a bad man, Death, F/F, F/M, Joseph Alston is homophobic sorta, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Multi, Phillip is cocky, Slow Burn, Theodosia Burr - Freeform, Theodosia Prévost - Freeform, but he loves his daughter, he adores Theo, little hamilkids, theo x angelica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginasfstark/pseuds/ginasfstark
Summary: It's just Dad and me. Mom died yesterday, and I don't know what to do. Modern AU, the life of Theodosia Burr.





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here, and my first published Hamilton fic. Leave constructive criticism please! I really appreciate any tips you may have!

It's the first day of school for little Theodosia. Like, first ever. She and her parents stood with the other families in front of the small school, and Theo herself was shaking with fear. She clung to her parents and stood away from the other children. Out of nowhere, a man and his son came up to Theo's dad. 

"Mister Burr, sir! Mrs Theodosia, madame!" the man exclaimed, clapping Aaron on the back. 

"Alexander, Philip, hello. I'm not sure if you've met her but this," he lifted Theo into his arms, "is my daughter Theodosia. We call her Theo for short." Philip's face contorted into a small smile, already taking a liking to Theo. 

"Hello, Theo! My name is Alexander Hamilton, and this is my son Philip. He's in the grade above you." Alexander grinned at the children. The two kids smiled at awkwardly at each other, until the bell rang, signifying the start of the school day. 

The families shuffled in with each other, and went to their respective classrooms for first day introductions. 

"Hello, hello, hello!" The teacher at the front of the room clapped his hands, capturing the attention of everyone. "My name is Mister Gold! Welcome to the District of Columbia Elementary School!" 

The other children caught onto Mister Gold's enthusiasm, and were bouncing in their seat, ready to start learning and interacting. Meanwhile, Theo hid in her mother's arms, scared of the other children. To her, they all seemed larger and sort of scary. Mister Gold began explaining some of the rules to the class, and handing out name tags. He instructed the children to write their names, as best they could.

Theo picked up her pencil and carefully wrote her name in near perfect penmanship. Aaron smiled at her proudly. The other student at the table gaped at how neat her writing was. "So pretty," they said. Theo looked across to the person, with barely concealed pride. "My name is Frances Jefferson!" the other student introduced themself, and stuck her hand out for a handshake. Theo stared at Frances' hand and put her own in her lap, not wanting to make physical contact with any other student. 

"Alright kids, your parents are going to leave now and pick you up later. So say your goodbyes, and we'll explore the school and our classroom!" Mr Gold exclaimed. Theo's eyes widened and tears filled them. She moved to cling to her mother. 

"Theo, it'll be okay. I'll be back in a few hours. It'll be okay." Theodosia soothed Theo. 

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared." Theo whispered to her parents. Tears began to streak down her dark cheeks. 

"It'll be okay. Make some friends. Talk to that Frances girl. She seems pleasant." Burr hugged Theo tightly before letting her go. "Now, we have to go, Daddy has work." Theo nodded resolutely and wiped away her tears. The Burr parents left in the crowd of parents, leaving Theo in her seat across from Frances Jefferson. 

"So what's your name?" Frances asked. 

"Theodosia Burr." Theo's voice was shaking as she said her name. 

For the rest of the day, she stayed close to Frances, politely but quietly answering questions that were given to her. Mr Gold had taken a liking to Theo, and made sure to keep her comfortable.


	2. Meet the Hamiltons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, time jump to second grade! We're really moving now!

(Time jump to Second Grade) 

"Okay kids, time for recess!" The lunch supervisor called. All the children stood from their seats and lined up to go outside. Theodosia went to her line, standing with Frances. The supervisor opened the doors to the playground. The children rushed out and went to their area of choice. Some of the girls grabbed jump ropes to do double dutch and some of the boys went to the basketball courts to shoot hoops. What stuck out most to Theodosia were the two freckled kids standing by themselves in a corner of the playground. Theo grabbed Frances' hand and pulled her over to the two freckled kids. 

Upon closer inspection, one of the kids was a girl, probably only a year younger than Theo herself. The boy however, was a year older. He looked familiar to Theo. "Philip?" she whispered. The boy's face lit up in recognition. 

"Hiya Theo! Long time no see!" he embraced her in a bone crushing hug that only 3rd grade boys gave. "This here's my little sister Angelica! She's in 1st grade but she's pretty smart." Philip smiled down at his sister, silently urging her to speak to Theo. 

"H-hi. I'm Angelica Hamilton. Nice to meet you Theodosia." Angelica's caramel coloured cheeks turned pink with the heat of her blush. She looked up directly into Theo's eyes, making Theo blush as well. 

Frances stuck her hand out suddenly. "My name is Frances Jefferson! Nice to meet you, Hamiltons!" Philip shook her hand, while Angelica kept her head down. Frances stared at her, wondering why Angelica didn't shake her hand. "Hmph." Frances huffed and walked off. 

Theo blushed again, feeling awkward. "I guess I better go and see if Frances is mad. See you tomorrow Hamiltons." She waved at them, and ran off. 

"Isn't she so pretty, Angie? I like her. What about you Angie? What do you think?" Philip said to his sister. 

"She is very pretty. I think I wanna be her friend." Angelica rubbed her chin in thoughtfulness.


End file.
